1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle having an electric open and close panel such as a power window, and in more particular, to an operation in a close direction of the open and close panel of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power window device where a window is adapted to be electrically opened and closed are performed an operation (operation in an open direction) for opening the window and an operation (operation in a close direction) for closing the window by a switch for opening and closing the window attached to the door. Furthermore, the switch for the power window has two-stage switch positions such as a first stage for a manual operation and a second stage for an auto operation in any operation direction of opening and closing. In the manual operation a window operates until a time when the switch is operated. In the auto operation a window operation continues until the window is completely closed or opened even if the switch operation is stopped after its operation. For example, when performing an auto up operation, it is possible to completely close a window without holding a switch at a close position.
An operation of closing a window has a pinch prevention function as a handling of having pinched something in closing the window. This function has a function (pinch detection function) of: determining that an impediment is pinched in a closing window when a speed of the window is reduced; and then lowering the window after stopping the operation of closing the window.
On the other hand, due to this pinch detection function, if there occurs a door trouble, for example, such as a deformation of a door sash, there can occur a situation that a reverse operation (hereinafter referred to as “error reversal”) is performed by the pinch detection function and that the window is not completely closed, notwithstanding nothing having been pinched. If so, there are possibilities that: rain drops inside when such rain falls; and something is stolen when a passenger is away from the vehicle. From such viewpoints is requested a complete close mode of intentionally not using the pinch detection.
As an example of the complete close mode there exists a method of changing a safety free switch to a close state by manual, temporarily nullifying a pinch detection, and completely closing a window panel when the window panel is not properly housed in an uppermost position due to the deformation of a door sash as described above (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H 05-47255 (column 8, last page to column 9, line 14 and FIG. 1).
Furthermore, instead of providing an exclusive switch of the complete close mode, there also exists a method of setting the mode in either a manual position or auto position of a window operation switch.
However, in the method of the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H 05-47255, it is necessary to provide the safety free switch other than a normal window operation switch. Furthermore, there also exists a problem that a pinch detection is not performed as far as the safety free switch is operated.
Considering the method of setting the complete close mode in a change position of a window operation switch, when setting the mode in a manual position, although during the manual operation is not performed a pinch detection, the method has a same specification as a conventional manual mode system without the pinch detection. When operating the switch until an auto position, although a window cannot be completely closed in such a door trouble that a door sash is deformed because the pinch detection is always performed, it is possible to completely close the window by the manual operation.
Furthermore, if setting the complete close mode in an auto position, in a conventional manual operation is performed a pinch detection; if operating the switch until the auto position, the pinch detection is stopped. In other words, as far as operating the switch to a position where the complete close mode is performed, because the method surely becomes the mode notwithstanding having the pinch detection, there exists a problem of frequently using the mode of not detecting a pinch more than necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for an open and close panel system of a vehicle having a pinch detection function that enables a complete close mode to be used as requested without needing special hardware.